


felt the warmth within your touch

by farozaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing Booths, M/M, Sakuatsu are bffs, Sakusa has a big fat gay crush, feelings and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farozaan/pseuds/farozaan
Summary: "A Kissing Booth?" Sakusa just so manages not to make a loud retching sound. "That's the most pathetic, cliché, childish, and also most disgusting thing I cou-""Shouyou-kun volunteered to run it."Sakusa freezes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 999





	felt the warmth within your touch

**Author's Note:**

> this was only supposed to be 1-2k long but it got a little away from me... anyway, hope you enjoy!!

Sakusa Kiyoomi has a problem.

Actually, it's not a real  _ problem  _ problem. Not at all. It's not even an issue, it's a non-issue so to say. A thing maybe. A thought. Something that pops into his head every once in a while. And with “once” he means all the time, or most of the time, whenever he has time to let his mind wander which is a lot, admittedly. Especially during lectures, or during lunch, or when he's working out. Sometimes before bed, and in his dreams, or when he wakes up and makes himself breakfast. (Sometimes even when he's under the shower which is insane because that's his happy place, usually.)

This thing. This non-issue, this thought that isn't a problem. Sakusa doesn't really want to get into it.

“Good morning, Omi-san!” Hinata Shouyou calls out as he passes Sakusa on his morning run. His vibrant hair is messy and getting longer again, his skin a little dewy from the early work-out, and his thighs look, of course, great as always.

Sakusa gulps. (Maybe he wants to get  _ into it _ after all.)

Not that it matters.

“Good morning, Hinata.” Sakusa stops, wincing when he feels a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face. 

Hinata jogs in place next to him with a grin and he's wearing those tight lycras again along with a zipped-up tight softshell jacket. He is basically covered from head to toe, but why are his workout clothes always so  _ tight?  _

“Are you participating in the spring festival?” Hinata asks and Sakusa huffs and continues his run, now with Hinata next to him.

“Wasn't planning to.”

Hinata hums. “Yeah, I thought so.” 

There's no judgement or implication in his statement. As if he's simply stating a fact. Because he knows Sakusa, and knows that Sakusa isn't the type to engage in activities like that, and honestly it wasn't rocket science considering Sakusa's personality, but it still makes him irrationally happy. That Hinata knows him like that. Sakusa needs to get a grip.

Sakusa hesitates for a moment. “You’re going to participate.” Again a fact. Not only because Sakusa knows Hinata likes festivals, but also because he heard about it from Miya.

“Yup! I’m part of the team that's gonna put together something to raise for charity.”

“Ah.” Because Sakusa doesn't know what else to say.

“They had some crazy ideas! They wanted to do a wet t-shirt contest.”

Sakusa almost loses his footing and runs into a bench. “Ah.”

Hinata laughs. “But it was overruled. You know, public indecency on campus and stuff.”

Makes sense. Also, Sakusa is not thinking of Hinata in a wet and sheer white shirt because that's gross. 

“So what will you do instead?”

They reach the exit of the park and this is always when they part ways, Hinata going towards his dorm on campus, and Sakusa to his apartment close by. Hinata stops for a moment, breath only a little heavier from the light workout.

He looks at Sakusa for a moment, looking like he's contemplating something. Sakusa looks back in confusion.

“Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!”

And with that he leaves, waving Sakusa goodbye who is still standing there and watching Hinata run off.

“Hate to see ya leave, but love to watch ya go.”

Sakusa flinches and turns around and of course. Of course, Miya Atsumu must ruin his morning. “What.”

“That's what ya were thinking, right?” And Atsumu says this with that obnoxious smirk he likes to wear. Sakusa wants to smack his water bottle into Atsumu's face. It's still beyond him why they're friends. Best friends, even. 

“Shut up.”

Sakusa starts walking and of course Atsumu sticks to him like smelly unwanted glue.

“Don't be like that, Omi-kun! You're usually in a good mood when ya return from your morning run with Shouyou-kun.”

Sakusa huffs. “And now my mood turned suddenly sour.” Sakusa turns his head to stare Atsumu down. “I wonder why.”

Atsumu just sticks his tongue out at him and Sakusa grimaces, looking away because he's seen enough of Atsumu's tongue to last him for a lifetime with how much that man hangs it out to air. 

“By the way, the gang’s gonna meet at my place to go to the festival together, so be there at around two.”

“Who said I’m going? And what  _ gang?” _

They enter their apartment complex, walking up the stairs together since for some god forsaken reason, the two of them live next to each other.

“Because you're going.” – “Who said that?” – “Also,  _ our  _ gang. Bokkun, Samu, Akaashi, you, and me! Well, and Shouyou-kun of course, but he's already going to be at the festival.”

Sakusa frowns. “Again, who said I’m going to the festival? It's crowded, it's loud, it's busy.”

Atsumu leans against his door and lets out an overdramatic sigh like the diva he is. “C’mon! There's lots of cool booths! And food! Fun? Your friends, and most importantly–”

Atsumu leans a bit forward, wiggling his eyebrows. “There's going to be a Kissing Booth.”

Sakusa cannot even put into words how much he wants to hit Miya Atsumu sometimes. Apart from being an annoying constant in his life, Atsumu should know how just the thought of a Kissing Booth would repel Sakusa. Paying money to kiss someone who has already kissed who knows how many people,  _ strangers,  _ has Sakusa almost feeling nauseous.

"A Kissing Booth?" Sakusa just so manages not to make a loud retching sound. "That's the most pathetic, cliché, childish, and also most disgusting thing I cou-"

"Shouyou-kun volunteered to run it."

Sakusa freezes. He stares at Atsumu, blinks two times, while the words and their meaning slowly sink in and manifest in the form of a blaring fire truck speeding out of control inside of Sakusa's brain.

Hinata is going to run a Kissing Booth, which means he’s going to sit there and people are going to be kissing him all day. Probably hundreds of them, considering Hinata is not only objectively attractive, he's also popular and charming. 

_ “Um, Omi-kun?” _

That means that Hinata's lips will be kissed over and over again, all day long. Strangers with varying levels of disappointing hygiene will come in close contact with him. Oh, who’s Sakusa kidding? The majority of people in university have outright pathetic standards concerning personal hygiene. 

_ “Omi-kun.” _

And Hinata's going to be kissing them. Other people. So many other people that aren't Sakusa– Not that he's implying that Hinata should only kiss him. After all, Sakusa has no right or claim on Hinata since they are only friends.

_ “Hello? Ya good?” _

Well, even if they weren't just friends, Sakusa still wouldn't have any claim on him, since Hinata is a person and it's not like Sakusa is deluding himself to think there’d even be the possibility of the two of them–

“Sakusa Kiyoomi!”

Sakusa jumps in surprise and he must have zoned out for a bit because Atsumu is looking at him with a mix of amusement and worry on his face. So this is how low he’s sunk. Miya Atsumu is worried about him.

“I know ya just thought something rude, but I’m gonna look past that. Anyway. Just come over on time or I’ll drag ya out. I know where ya live.” Atsumu winks at him and opens his door, disappearing with one last  _ Bye Bye  _ and leaving Sakusa alone in the hallway.

Sakusa is so fucked.

So maybe his not-really-a-problem-non-issue-just-a-thought-thing is a problem after all. 

Here are the facts: Sakusa likes Hinata. This isn't really any news to him. Sakusa identified his feelings for his friend a long time ago when Hinata told him about his rigid daily routine consisting of a perfect balance of meditation, work-out, work, and rest. It's meticulously planned out and the best thing, Hinata sticks to it religiously and that's the sexiest thing Sakusa has ever seen. The level of organization, commitment, and disciple is the most appealing thing about Hinata. (Well, his tree trunks for thighs didn't really hurt.)

So anyway, Sakusa is very aware of his feelings. He accepted them, lamented for one evening, (unfortunately in the presence of Atsumu because they really are friends, he supposes) and then moved on. Sakusa is extremely sufficient in compartmentalizing his thoughts and he accepted that being Hinata's close friend is already enough and the only thing he indulges in are their morning runs. It's just the two of them, it's their thing, and Sakusa wants to believe they're special. That being said.

That being said.

Sakusa, after going inside his apartment and going through his morning routine on autopilot, remembered the words Hinata said that morning.

_ “Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!” _

Sakusa finishes his bowl of rice and gets up to clean it.

_ “Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!” _

He changes into a fresh set of clothes and packs his bag to get ready for class. He has that annoying eco class today with that heavy textbook.

_ “Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!” _

Sakusa leaves his apartment again and starts walking towards campus. It's already busy enough, especially since it's only a few days until the festival so clubs and groups are in the middle of preparations.

_ “Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!” _

Sakusa walks to his lecture hall and goes to his usual seat in the back where no one will bother him or sit next to him, especially because none of his friends are in this class

_ “Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!” _

Sakusa hates this lecture, he doesn't care about the topic, and he had to take it because it's somehow part of his course. Sakusa takes out his phone and considers.

_ “Hm, it's a secret! You gotta come and see!” _

What does that mean? Hinata is running a Kissing Booth. Why did he say Sakusa should come? Why does Hinata want him to come? Maybe just to visit? To say hi? Should Sakusa ask him during their run tomorrow? But what if Hinata didn't mean anything by it? Then Sakusa would just start something unnecessary and disrupt the peaceful relationship they have now. He couldn't possibly mean Sakusa should  _ participate,  _ right?

Right?

By the end of the day, Sakusa has a headache. He somehow gets through his classes and even lunch with the others, and for once Sakusa is grateful Hinata was too busy to join them. Atsumu throws him meaningful looks throughout the entire thing plus their shared seminar afterwards, and maybe Sakusa should commend him for keeping it in until they're on their way home.

“Ya know–”

“No.”

“At least hear me out!”

Sakusa starts walking faster because he's gay and he doesn't want to talk about his feelings.

“Okay, so you’re malfunctioning because Shouyou-kun is gonna man a Kissing Booth,” Atsumu begins even though Sakusa said no. The time for leisure walking has come to an end. It's time to go brisk.

“Could ya stop– I promise you're gonna like what I have to say!”

“I highly doubt that.”

Atsumu catches up with him, even after Sakusa ups his speed to the point where he's almost jogging, and they must look ridiculous like that, two tall men not really running but kind of running down the street while arguing.

“Okay, right. So anyway, Shouyou-kun’s shift is only two hours long. Four to six. And ya can book sessions. If ya really bothered, ya can just book Hinata’s entire booth time.”

Sakusa slows down but only to give Atsumu a nasty glare. He cannot believe Atsumu actually thought Sakusa would like his idea. “And then what? What am I supposed to do for two hours?”

And then Atsumu has the audacity to roll his eyes at him. “What d’ya think? It's a kissing booth.”

Sakusa altogether stops in his tracks and Atsumu almost walks into him. “What are you– Are you seriously suggesting– How can you even– Are you out of your  _ mind?”  _

Sakusa is so angry, god he's so angry, especially because he's actually considering it. He's really thinking about paying an ungodly amount of money just so no one kisses Hinata. That's so ridiculous, and juvenile, and  _ pathetic,  _ it makes him so angry with himself.

Sakusa turns around and continues his brisk walk. “I’m not going to do that.”

Atsumu next to him snorts. “Right.”

“I’m not!”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I am not going to go there and–”

“I’d like to book two hours of Hinata Shouyou’s booth time.”

Sakusa feels like a criminal. Not just in action but also appearance-wise. He's wearing all black including a black face mask and sunglasses as if he's not 192cm tall and sticks out like a sore thumb.

The girl managing the slots looks at him in surprise. “You, uh, you want to book–”

“Two hours. How much would that be?” Sakusa wants to  _ disappear. _

She looks him up and down, looking more than wary and Sakusa supposes that that's fair. 

“I, uh, I’d like to check with Hinata-kun about that first. Just a moment.”

Sakusa nods but what he really means is that he wishes lightning would strike him in that instance.

Honestly, this is Atsumu's fault. He planted this disgusting idea into Sakusa's head, and like a parasite, it festered inside his brain until Sakusa was about to go crazy. It’s gotten to the point where it even disrupted his peaceful morning runs with Hinata.

Every time their eyes met, Sakusa was reminded of the Kissing Booth, and the possible consequences of it, and what Atsumu said to him, and what  _ Hinata  _ said to him. All in all, this wasn't good for his health, so Sakusa needed to do something.

And since he is Sakusa Kiyoomi, he made a pros and cons list. Actually, he got extremely into it and made a PowerPoint presentation because being productive is extremely stimulating, especially when he's stressed, and now Atsumu is sitting on his couch and he has to listen to it. Not because Sakusa values his feedback on it, but because Atsumu hates these presentations, so obviously Sakusa makes him sit and listen to the entire thing.

“Today's presentation is about the repercussions of me booking Hinata Shouyou's entire Kissing Booth time, and if it's worth it.” Sakusa opens the first slide.

“This was my idea, so–”

“Please hold off any comments and questions until after the presentation. Anyway. The Pros: Spending time alone with Hinata Shouyou for two hours, the far-fetched possibility of a romantic situation, it's for charity, spending two hours away from the busy festival grounds, and if I do it no other gross stranger will kiss him.”

Atsumu deadpans, and he looks like he has something to say but he also knows Sakusa would shush him anyway. Thus, he continues.

“Onto the cons: Spending time alone with Hinata Shouyou for two hours, the prospect of possible romance turning into awkwardness instead, Hinata thinking I’m a creep for booking his entire time, spending so much money for very likely nothing.”

“Well, it's charity, so technically not nothing.”

Sakusa considers that, and he supposes Atsumu is right. “What's the charity?”

Atsumu purses his lips.”Dunno. Kids?” 

God, he’s useless.

Sakusa held his presentation and he didn't let Atsumu say a single thing until the end. He stared at his list for a long time before he could come to a solution, which brings him here to this moment. This terrible and cursed moment.

The girl returns to him and she looks even more confused than before. “Is your name Sakusa Kiyoomi?” she asks.

Sakusa nods.

“Well, Hinata-kun said it's alright then.”

Once again Sakusa feels his mind fall into chaos. What? What does that mean? What does she mean by that? What does Hinata mean by that? What did he say? Why is it okay when it's Sakusa? How did she know his name? Did Atsumu snitch on him? Did Hinata expect him to come? Did he–  _ hope _ Sakusa would come?

Sakusa pays for his two hours and tries not to think about how much he just spent to sit down with his friend in a room to likely do nothing at all.

She tells him which classroom Hinata's on because there aren't any actual booths, it's just empty club rooms they booked, and Sakusa is on his way. As he walks down the hallway, he feels more and more dread to the point where he considers just booking it, and he maybe he would have done that if not for Hinata waiting for him by the door.

“Omi-san!”

Sakusa curses every decision he’s ever made in life that led him to this point in time. “Hinata,” he replies dryly and nods.

Hinata grins at him and steps inside so Sakusa can enter and he might as well get it over with. Hinata closes the door behind them and even though the room isn't particularly small or cramped, it feels kind of suffocating.

Hinata sits down on the small couch in the club room and he pats the space beside him. Sakusa gulps and follows his call.

“So,” Hinata begins once they're seated in uncomfortable and awkward silence, and he looks relaxed as ever. Like the two of them just met for a nice casual outing. “Any reason you booked two hours of my time? Not that I’m complaining! I love spending time with you.”

Sakusa prepared himself for this because he knew this question would pop up. He studied the answer like it was an oral exam worth more than half of his grade. “I considered the fact that having to kiss total strangers, no matter the cause, would be quite uncomfortable and maybe spending the time with someone you are familiar with would be more pleasant.”

He rattled down that answer like he was reading it from flashcards and winces at himself because it was so obvious. 

Hinata laughs beside him. “I mean, you're not wrong! It is more pleasant to spend time with someone I’m close to.”

Close to. Not familiar like Sakusa said but close to. 

“Ah. Yes.” Sakusa hates himself just a little bit, and he can't bring himself to even look at Hinata.

“Omi-san, you know I won't do something you're not comfortable with.” Hinata's tone is softer than before and it gives Sakusa a little courage to glance over at him.

“I’m not uncomfortable. I mean, when I’m with you.” This isn't something he planned to say, not an answer he wrote down beforehand. An unexpected variable, so it makes him nervous.

“Me too! This is a little embarrassing, but I was hoping you would come.”

Hinata's admission has Sakusa fully turn towards him in surprise. Hinata actually wanted him to come? To visit his booth? His  _ Kissing  _ Booth? 

“Don't look so surprised! I told you the other morning, right?”

Sakusa expected none of this. He is so unprepared for this situation because he simply filed away his feelings for Hinata with the intention to never pursue them because that's what Sakusa has always done when he developed feelings for someone in the past. 

Against common believe, Sakusa  _ does _ have many thoughts and emotions. He feels like any other young person, can be swayed by many things or people. After all, he has a solid group of friends, he has hobbies and interests, and a crush.

A crush who looks a little more flushed than usual, who is sitting next to him on an old shabby sofa that makes Sakusa just a little uncomfortable, but he can bear with it because Hinata just admitted he hoped for Sakusa to come.

“I didn't think– I wasn't– I’m not sure what to say.”

Hinata looks up at him and his eyes are ever so clear and amber. He bites his lower lip and Sakusa glances down at it, breath stuttering.

“Do you want to kiss me, Omi-san?”

Sakusa clenches his fists in his lap. “Kiyoomi.”

Hinata blinks in surprise. “Huh?”

“Ask me again but call me Kiyoomi.”

Hinata blinks in surprise and he leans a little closer, right into Sakusa's personal space and closer than he has ever been. Sakusa can detect Hinata's scent and Sakusa always thought he smells so pleasant. Like fresh laundry with a citrusy undertone. Something like that.

“Ah, then. Do you want to kiss me, Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa pulls down his mask and he isn't thinking about the shabby couch, or the money, or his PowerPoint presentation when he leans down.

“Yes, I do.”

Hinata lets out a soundless laugh, close to a huff and his breath hits Sakusa's face. “Ah, thank God.”

And then, finally, their lips meet. Hinata's hands cup Sakusa's face to pull him closer and Sakusa easily follows as he moves his lips against Hinata's, a little clumsy, a little shaky. 

His first kiss, supposes, though he never expected it to go like this. He closes his eyes and their lips meet again and again, pulling closer to each other as time passes by until Sakusa takes his mask off because the back of his ears are starting to hurt, and his lips feel hot and swollen.

He still kisses back because Hinata sighs into him, his smaller frame melting into Sakusa so willingly, and he never thought it would feel like this. Not just the act itself but to have someone return his feelings.

Sakusa is bothered by many things in life, but there's nothing disgusting here, nothing gross or annoying about Hinata Shouyou falling into him.

They kiss and kiss, like you're supposed to in a Kissing Booth, until their time is up.

  
  
  


Atsumu feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he shoves the last of his onigiri in his mouth and eagerly fishes it out. He's been waiting and on edge for way too long now!

_ Thanks for your help, Atsumu-san!!! _

Atsumu grins at his phone. He can't wait to tease Omi-kun for weeks.

_ i want all the deets later, shouyou-kun!! also, no need to thank me, it was your idea after all hehe _

Atsumu puts away his phone and turns to his friends with a big grin. “Fellas, I got some good news.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/msby_twt)


End file.
